Big Brother Alvie
by phIzz tamIous
Summary: Theodore loves his brother Alvin, more than he should. Though it says it not a "crossover" other childhood idols will make small appearances :3 warning: contents are not suitable for children. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_[Author's Note: Some other childhood characters will make an appearance here *giggles* fair Warning, if you wish not to seeypur Childhood characters violated so badly by my hands, don't read ;) but you do or why else would you read this? :)]_

**One**

Theodore paced up and down the halls, running a hand through his fluff of hair.

"I mean," he continued his sputter. "I like my big brother Alvie," he took a sidelong glance at Velma, who was nice enough to hear him out. "But I don't love him."

"But you love him like a brother?" She asked, pushing her glasses up for a moment. Theodore nodded, plopping on the couch defeatedly. "So where's the confusion coming from Theodore?"

"I have these dreams." He said quietly, his voice squeaking a bit higher as they came back to him. "Of Alvie..." He blushed.

Velma nodded and waited for him continue. So he sputtered on.

"Alvin likes to be center of attention, and when he teases me I hate it but I love it even more! Like I'm his center of attention just for the moment!" His cheeks brightened up. "And in my dreams Alvie is always..t-teasing me."

He waited for the A-bomb to drop, the one question that would make his suppressed hard-on spring up in full glory.

"How so?" Velma asked gently.

Theodore, innocent little Theodore, could not pick up on how Velma knew all this already, for Alvin had spent the previous week ranting how he couldn't get his precious brother out of his head. Nor did Theodore pick up on the flush in her cheeks, the way she shifted every so often as if she could not get comfortable. He only noticed how bright her eyes were, unable to read the meaning in them.

Ah, but the question sent him over the edge of being constrained.  
He kept his paws clasped in his lap, covering the head of his member beneath his green clothes. His paws tickled through the fabric, taunting his member.

He whined softly lowering his gaze to Velma's shoes, finding them to be particularly entrancing.

"He toys with my..." His eyebrows stitched forward in search of the term his brother used. "Dick." He said nervously. "In in my dreams that is!" He added quickly, his cheeks now softly growing hotter, and beneath his paws his member was throbbing badly at the recollection of the last several months of the strangely hot explicit dreams.

"Oh?" Velma's eyebrow raised, but her genuine interest was not dismayed. Rather, she was at begging point to hear more. Yet out of care for the young munk (and worry of being labeled a pedophile), she refrained from doing so. "Do you find these dreams to be..wrong?"

Theodore lowered his head even more, his paws pushing into his lap more. He squeaked momentarily, precum dripping onto his leg. He prayed Velma didn't notice his raging boner, and forced himself not to moan his reply.

"N-no." He managed to say, wondering why Velma's tone went from concern to seduction in the last few minutes. However the thought was dismissed altogether when Velma smiled kindly at him. "Should I?"

"Then there's nothing to fret Theodore. Your brother loves you, and you know that." Velma said sweetly, finding Theodore's unknown squirming very amusing and cute. No wonder Alvin teased him so much.

"I know!" Theodore squeaked in response, trying to hush the hum in his ears. "But, but, I don't know if he loves me like I love him!" He admitted finally. "I mean I love him respectably, but there are times where I want him like he was a girl!"

Velma sat back, fanning herself with a few papers, tossing the idea around in her head. She knew Theodore was trying to conceal his boner, that was evident by the way he sat so rigid. Yet, she wasn't sure if the young munk would let her alleviate his torment.

"Theodore," she asked softly, moving closer. Her fingers brushed his knee, sending electricity up his thigh.

"Y-y-yes?" He squeaked, suddenly all to aware of how her breasts were hugged by her orange turtle neck.

"Do you want me to help you?" She moved carefully, sitting beside him, her hand still on his knee.

"Help me?" He asked, watching her fingers slip under the hem of his large sweatshirt, the tip of her index finger brushing softly over the head of his member. He squeaked, surprised and aroused at the touch, and held her wrist as she instinctively drew back. "N-no, it's fine." He sputtered through her apologies.

"You sure?" She asked, smiling half way.

"Yes," he insisted, afraid he just scared her off. Masturbating was nice, but having another do it was more interesting and arousing. A well needed break for Theodore, he was growing immune to the ways he jacked himself off to fantasies of Alvin. "I'm sure."

Velma blushed, her fingertips finding his hot throbbing member beneath the fabric of his hoodie. She scooped Theodore into her lap, his head tucked right between her breasts.

"Do you mind?" She purred softly in his ear, the weight of her pressing lightly to his neck.

"Mmm no," he murred, lifting his sweatshirt up to let the cool office air cool his midsection down. He flushed at the precum dripping onto Velma's fingers.

He then realized how soft her touch was compared to his firm grasp on himself, noting how it was gentle yet firm, and how gentle she moved up and down his shaft, her other hand massaging his balls gently. He buried the back of his head in her chest, moaning softly. The pleasure came in waves, purposely composed for him.

"Faster," he begged softly, whining when she didn't. "Please~!"

Then her movements would suddenly pick up, pleasure unexpectedly flooding him. She would bring him closer and closer to the edge only to instantly drag him back and push him forward again. He panted, forcing his ass into her lap, causing an unexpected catch of her breath, and her grasp on his member to tighten. He moaned, grasping fistfuls of her skirt in his paws, restraining himself.

'Not yet,' he thought faintly, images of Alvin fluttering behind his eyes. 'No..not yet..'

Velma kept one hand at work, the other slowly and teasingly going in circles on the head of his cock. He couldn't wait any longer. Theodore moaned loudly his brother's name, his eyes glazed over, closing as his hips bucked forth and cum flooded out. His body relaxed, snuggling into her stomach.

"Oh my," he panted dreamily. "That was..well needed."

"I can imagine so," she chuckled, reaching for a few Kleenex to wipe him clean. Theodore blushed at the mess he made.

"I'm sorry." He said innocently.

"Don't be," she smiled warmly. "You needed it more than I did." She winked.

Theodore got up, fixing his sweatshirt. "So what do I tell Alvie?"

"About how you feel?" She asked, pulling her legs up onto the couch, folding them at her side. Theodore nodded. "I'd advise you to wait a few days, then slowly approach him about it."

She smiled mischievously knowing full well if Theodore kept Alvin on his toes and likewise the same, the boys wouldn't last much longer. Bets were already placed on who would crack first.

"Okay," Theodore nodded, handing her a box of tissues. "Again I'm sorry for the mess. And by the way, you aren't a pedo for doing that."

"No need to apologize, and thank you." she smiled, taking the box. "Come see me if you have questions or need some one to vent to, 'kay?"

Theodore blushed and nodded. He stepped out the office door, clicking it shut behind him quietly. He turned around to find Simon standing there, an eyebrow arched, and his mouth twisted to one side. Theodore yelped in surprise.

"And why were you going to see miss Velma?" Simon pressed.

"I needed advice." Theodore admitted hastily. He didn't like it when Simon pressed him for things, and didn't like how he never pressed Alvin. Just him, the youngest Munk.

"Right." Simon drawled, walking by. "I'm watching you Theodore."

Theodore made a face to Simon's back, walking off in an annoyed mixed with embarrassment manner. He prayed Simon wasn't there the whole time Velma gave him a handjob and heard him say things.

"It's not wrong to love my brother, is it?" He mumbled, mindlessly walking until he bumped straight into Alvin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters nor all that stuff. Just the idea *giggles darkly* by now you'll start to notice a pattern, I pick other 90s TV show characters and have my way with them. Don't like it too bad. Anyhow Review please ;) and throw in some suggestions too if you want!**

**Enjoy~**

**phIzz tamIous**

* * *

**Two**

Theodore fell back on his rear, his plush tail cushioning his fall. His face grew warm beneath his fur, and his heart sped up.

"Alvin!" He squeaked, his body suddenly tingling as Alvin's eyes, those warm knowing eyes, looked over him momentarily.

"Mm, yes?" He asked, momentarily lapsed in thoughts. "Oh, Theodore!" He laughed, seeming to shake himself from his trance. He offered a paw, helping his young chubby munk brother up from the floor. "I hadn't realized you were there."

Theodore took his paw and stood up on weak knees. "But I b-bumped right into you!"

"Didn't even notice." the red clad munk admitted, brushing off Theodore's rump, giving it a light squeeze. "Have you seen Velma?"

"Erm, no." Theo said quickly, the feel of his brother's paw squeezing his plump cheek sent a heat flash up his spine. "No I haven't."

Alvin nodded and took off his cap, resting it on Theo's head. He beamed at how his cap seemed to engulf his precious little brother. He tugged his brother's cheek.

"Why so nervous?" He teased. Beneath his egotistical behavior he was just as nervous around Theo as he was around girls, despite the front he played.

Theo flushed and frowned, though something deeper flashed in his eye. "Nervous?" He scoffed. "I'm not nervous big brother."

Alvin forced himself to not shiver. Hearing any type of praise or defiance from Theodore lately was all it took to make him feral with desire. But his restraint was superior. He decided to not tease him any further and hugged little Theo.

"Very well," he said warmly. "I'll catch ya' around Theo."

And walked off with his cap back on his head.

Theodore slid down the wall, lightheaded and weak in the knees. How did his brother manage to have this affect on him? And him alone! Simon only made him feel stupid and unloved somehow, but he knew Simon was only looking out for them both. He groaned internally and leaned his head back against the wall. Alvin was out of earshot now, more specifically ranting to Velma about Theo, so Theodore groaned and squeaked out, "why is it just you Alvie?!"

Frustrated, confused, and a ball of other emotions stayed with Theodore for weeks now. He couldn't think, talk, or act normal in the presence of Alvin. Even still he managed to keep his brother close yet so distant. He decided one night to take a long walk, just to clear his head.

Theodore stopped along the path, sighing heavily. His sigh was cut short by a sweet smell that made his legs tingle, and his member instantly harden. His ears twitched and he faintly picked the sound of a moan.

"Mmm.."

He followed the noise, his nose twitching spastically. The soft moaning was growing louder as he drew nearer, led by his noise. His mouth watered slightly from the aroma tickling in his nostrils. By now he noticed the moans were soft, but not female. He spotted who was making all the racket, and hid in some nearby bushes to watch.

Tigger had Pooh on his hands and knees, slowly driving into him from behind. Pooh let out a soft moan, stroking his member with one paw. Theodore swallowed hard, thumping his hindpaw when he grasped his own member, now fully erect and throbbing unbearably. He watched with his eyes glued on them hungrily. Tigger grabbed hold of Pooh's waist and pounded at his ass faster now, his springy tail pulling in and bouncing out in sync to his hips.

"Harder Tigger," Pooh begged, jacking himself off faster and harder as Tigger willingly drove in and out of Pooh's sweet pucker. The sweet smell hit Theodore's senses, and the young munk moaned quietly. Precum was dripping off Pooh's cock, creating a small pool under him.

'I can't believe this..!' Theo thought as he stroked himself. 'Who knew..Tigger and Pooh liked-'

His thought was interrupted by Tigger suddenly pulling out and flipping Pooh onto his back. The bouncy tiger sat up on Pooh's stomach like the first time the two met, his cock erect and unsheathed, glistening in the moonlight as precum dripped of the tip. Pooh reached up and stroked the throbbing member affectionately, mumbling something Theo couldn't pick up. Tigger arched one of his eyebrows, his claws lightly digging into Pooh's shoulders.

"Do you want it?" He asked with a giggle. Pooh didn't answer. He only took the whole length in his mouth, licking the sweet taste off it. Tigger shivered slightly, his hips starting to buck Pooh's face.

"I don't think I c-can hold on much longer," Tigger sputtered between his panting, grunting and moaning.

Pooh stopped and hastily moved Tigger to his knees, mounting him from behind. Pooh's erection was not what Theodore had in mind for the softspoken and sweet teddy bear, rather he was aroused even more. Knowing without asking Pooh began to hump Tigger more harder and more feral like than Tigger was on him. Tigger cried out in pleasure, the sensation threatening him to come early.

"Who's your daddy?" Pooh asked gruffly.

"Y-you are!" Tigger sputtered back. "You're my daddy!"

Theodore stroked himself harder, watching Tigger's cock throb and pulse harder, his paws clawing the ground beneath him. Pooh pounded Tigger, until neither could hold on, Tigger spurting his seed on the ground beneath him while Pooh shoved his cock to the hilt and moaned loudly.

Theodore bit his lip hard as he ejaculated, panting quietly when he was done. He slipped out of the bushes and returned to his walk, replaying the scene in his head.

'Now what was I thinking before all that?' He thought, returning back to the large complex of a house. He crept into his room and up to his bed, passing out when he hit the pillow.

"Things just keep getting more and more weirder..." He mumbled as he drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**A/N: I should say fortunately this chapter is not as lustful as the previous two, my brain needed a break from that. *laughs* however the next chapter will make up for it *smiles* and considering this is my first Munk story, I think I'm doing okay. So long as you like it, phIzz out *scampers off***

**and yes I know it's a little short, but the next one won't be so.**

* * *

Alvin sat up on the desk, munching down peanuts. Dexter ran around his lab mixing chemicals and pacing the floor. Alvin had came to him in hopes he'd make a potion that made Theodore instantly want him. He was tiring of patience and growing mad with the torment of his thoughts.

"I can make you a drink that will enhance your pheromones, specifically the ones Theodore finds that attract him to you," he explained, and then cleared his throat. "But first-"

A crash made Dexter stop and Alvin groan.

"Deedee!" Dexter howled in agitation, "get out of my laboratory!"

"Ohh what does this button do?" She asked in a ditzy voice. She ran around her baby brother's lab, doing what she always did best: annoyed the shit out of Dexter.

"Nothing," Dexter said in an annoyed tone. "Now go away!"

"Hi Alvin!" She chirped, purposely stalling.

"Hi Deedee." He waved. "So what do I need Dex?"

"A sample of Theodore's DNA." He said, trying to ignore his sister's antics. "From there I shall be able to match the correct pheromones, thus entitling perfect 100 percent attraction."

"Attraction?" Deedee questioned. "I know lots of stuff about attraction!" She laughed.

"Nonsense!" Dexter snapped. "You know absolutely nothing about the chemical components and variables about attraction."

Alvin stood up, brushing his paws off and hopping to the floor. "What kind of DNA do you need?"

"His spit will do." Dexter said, pushing a button nonchalantly that sent Deedee flying. "His fur won't do due to other DNA, on it, but! his spit will do because of the natural DNA contained in it. Or his blood. Whichever."

"I see." Alvin scampered off in search for his brother. "I shall return shortly!"

Theodore's salivary glands were going nuts. He had to swallow repeatedly to keep from drooling on himself as Dave made chocolate chip waffles. He ruffled his fur, trying to shake off the aroused feeling, but he couldn't help himself: food was a major turn on. And Alvin knew it was always his key to getting his munk brother's DNA, raw. The youngest munk took great pains to avoid making a mess of himself underneath the table.

Alvin crept sneakily with a little bottle under the table, waiting patiently. Theodore would be too busy stuffing himself to recognize him by smell, overpowered by the scent of waffles. Alvin kept his eye trained heavily on Theodore's crotch, waiting nervously. He directed his thoughts elsewhere, trying not to be aroused by the faint scent growing more stagnant before his little brother's member showed itself. Alvin bit his knuckles from trying not to squeak.

His paw shook as he held the vile under the table, close to his baby brother's dripping member.

'Just a drop,' Alvin thought, his nose twitching spastically and his mouth watering to taste. Time passed agonizingly, making Alvin's heart race faster. Finally his mission was completed, and he sneakily scurried away.

He scampered into Dexter's lab, his brother's member pulsing and dripping burned in his mind. He handed the sample to Dexter and quickly excused himself.

Theodore scarfed down the waffles in record time, and hopped down from his seat. He caught the smell of his brother Alvin, and his heart skipped a beat.

"He was just here!" He blurted, scampering to his room. Simon tripped him half-way down the hall, and dragged his green clad brother to his room.

"Your brother complex is getting out of hand Theo." he tsked.

"I don't have a brother complex." He snapped defensively.

"Theodore, I'm worried." Simon admitted, keeping his gaze elsewhere other than on his brother. "You and Alvin are acting very very strange."

"People act weird all the time Simon." He said, sitting on his plump rear and folding his paws over his chest.

"But around us you should be comfortable, not getting aroused." Simon pointed out dryly, cocking a brow.

Theodore's eyes widened. So he noticed.

"Please, for my sake, act like it isn't real." He shuddered at the thought of incest like brothers.

"So you're saying...?" Theodore pressed.

"I'm saying I'd appreciate if you two kept your business and affairs out of my ears." Simon said, exasperated. "And out of Dave's" he added.

Theodore lowered his ears, twitching his whiskers. He was still unsure if the attraction for his brother was right, but who was he kidding? He loved Alvin on such a different level than just a brother, he knew he couldn't stop it. He got to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Simon," he began. "I don't know how to tell you-"

"Didn't." Simon corrected him. "You didn't know how to tell me you like Alvin different from a brother." Theo blushed and looked at the floor bashfully. "However, it's not as if I approve. Rather I don't like the idea, but I don't condone it either. So, for my sake, try to keep it under lock and key."

Simon hugged his brother tightly. Theodore smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks brother." He grinned widely, skipping down the hall.

Simon sighed. "You can come out now Alvin."

Alvin climbed out from under the bed, dusting himself off.

"You sure about this?" He squeaked. Simon sighed again.

"Were you not listening?" He asked, irritation marking his face.

"Mostly." Alvin smiled a little.

"Well, go get him!" Simon said, pushing his big brother out his room in Theo's direction. "You don't need potions to have him like you like that."

"Really?" Alvin beamed.

"Oh Alvin, stubborn as a mule." Simon sighed and gave him one good push. "Yes really!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

**A/N: So while noming on skittles and sweetarts with the lovely Ductch gothic metal/rock depending on the album band Within Temptation I got the idea for this chapter. It may be a bit confusing but, the scenery in my head..absolute bliss and stunning *smiles wider* Anyhow, enjoys my minions**

* * *

_He lowered his hood, a tuft of amber hair falling over his saddened orbs. Thunder crackled in the black sky, the air warm and humid as the rain dropped steadily to the ground._

_"He was my brother.." He whispered softly to the grave site. "My beloved brother..."_

_"Young sire, Alvin, what do you wish for?" The attendant asked hesitantly. He knew his words could be mistaken, costing his life at the tragic time for the young sire._

_"Ask for?!" Alvin boomed as a clap of thunder banged out in the sky, whirling on the man. "I ask for my brother back! But nay, it is impossible! He is dead! Gone..." Tears coursed his cheeks, a small green silk cloth clutched in his paws. "Oh Theo...my Theodore...where'd you go?"_

Loving Alvin was like watching his brother mourn his death to Theodore. Bittersweet, yet so cruel. His mind faded in and out of daydreams as he scampered frantically from his brother.

"Theodore!" Alvin roared, scampering around the corner. "Theodore!"

_"I loved him!" Alvin cried, falling to his knees. "I loved him so much...so much more than he would ever have known in this life."_

_"Sire-"_

_"Let me be!" He snapped bitterly, wiping his eyes. "Let me grieve in peace.."_

"Theodore I just want to talk!" Alvin yelled again, watching his brother's rump bounce as he fled. "Simon told me everything!"

_"We could never have been together could we?" He whispered into the cloth. "Oh Theodore, you gave your life for me. I can never repay you..."_

"No!" Theodore squeaked, half to his mind's dream and half to his surprise of Alvin's knowledge.

"Just let me talk to you!" Alvin begged, trying to catch up. He knew panic and fear were driving Theodore, hence his chubby brother's insane speed. "You don't have to be afraid!"

_"'I will always love you!' Isn't that what you screamed as you slain that monster?"_

"But!" Theodore squeaked, tripping on his paw slightly. "You think I'm weird now don't you?!"

Alvin thrusted his hindquarters harder, closing the distance faster. He shouted, "No," as he latched around Theodore's waist and tumbled with him to a stop.

"I never did, never could." He huffed, staring down at the chubby munk. "I'm your big brother."

"But still!" Theodore whimpered, wiping his eyes as his daydream wore off.

"But still nothing." Alvin promised, kissing Theodore's lips softly. "Love is love, is it not?"

Theodore blinked, a blush spreading across his cheek as a heat rolled through his body. The touch of Alvin's lips on his made his head spin fast. Alvin chuckled and helped him to his feet.

"C'mere," he said softly. "Got something to show you."

"And what's that?" Theodore stammered, getting to his feet.

"You'll see." Alvin chirped, taking hold of Theodore by the wrist and pulling him to his room. "Trust me, you won't regret it."

Theodore stumbled after his brother, his heart pounding faster and heavier with each step. Butterflies swam in his stomach, his tongue twisting around questions he wanted to ask but his voice failed him. Alvin led Theodore into his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"As you can see," he began sheepishly. "This is the reason I won't let you in here."

"Wow." Theo breathed. "Alvie..."

Lining the walls were the posters from promotional photo shoots for the upcoming album, pictures plastered everywhere from years back to present-All of him. Little Theo. Theodore looked at Alvin, his face heating up.

"I love you!" He blurted.

Alvin looked up, surprised at first, before his face slipped into pure adoration for Theodore.

"I love you too." He said softly back.

"No," Theodore said, moving closer and gripping his brother's shoulders. "I love _love_ you."

"And like I said," Alvin smiled mischievously. "I _love_ you too."

His lips crammed to his brother's, a soft gasp escaping Theodore. The green clad munk clutched Alvin's hoodie, pulling him closer to him. Alvin's paws rested on Theodore's chubby hips, lightly pawing into his sides like a cat. Theodore murred softly beneath the pressure of his brother's lips.

"Alvie, how long have you loved me?" He asked innocently as Alvin led him over to his bed.

"In what sense?" He smiled, licking Theodore's neck softly. He could feel the blood rush, and his cock throb and begin to erect as the notion of being able to have his brother like never before dawned on him.

"Well," Theodore shivered lightly. "More than a brother?"

"For a long while now." Alvin said, pinning his brother against the bed. Theodore blushed, lost in a daze yet aware of every little movement Alvin made.

"Will you love me tomorrow?" He asked, staring into Alvin's eyes longingly.

"And the day after, and the day after that until we're both old munks." Alvin promised, rubbing Theodore's stomach.

"What about now?" Theodore tugged at Alvin's hoodie. Watching his brother's face disappear momentarily beneath red cloth.

"If you stop talking then I can show you how much." Alvin said with a giggle, rubbing his dripping cock against Theodore's inner thighs.

The feel of Alvin's large member, hot and sticky against his leg made Theodore moan softly, staring up at him with lustful glazed eyes. Alvin bent over his brother, his lips grazing little Theo's.

"Do you want it?" He asked cheekily. Theodore nodded. "Say 'yes big brother Alvie.'"

"Yes Big Brother Alvie." Theodore repeated, feeling strange. He was use to being submissive in platonic situations, but this...this was completely different!

Alvin kissed him passionately, running a paw between Theodore's legs all the way to the soft little pink punker right beneath his tail. Alvin teasingly circled, feeling Theodore squirm.

"You really are a greedy little brother." He teased. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Theo giggled. Alvin sat back, twisting his mouth to one side.

"What did I say?"

Theodore thought for a moment. "Oh! Yes Big Brother Alvie."

Alvin smiled. "That's better. Now roll over."

Theodore rolled onto his stomach, his paws curling in the sheets with anticipation.

'Is he really...?' Theodore thought, his nose twitching spastically as the scent of Alvin's hot precum reached him.

Alvin's paws rested on Theodore's hips, startling him. Alvin bent over, murmuring in his ear.

"Shh, it's okay Theo. You trust me don't you?"

"Yes, Big brother Alvie I trust you." He stammered hotly, his hindpaws scratching at the sheets. He knew his brother loved to tease him, but this was taking it too far. He was hard enough and dripping onto the sheets just from Alvin touching him. Like fire to ice.

"How bad do you want me?" Alvin nipped Theo's ear, knowing the munk can feel his pulse and throb of his member.

"Badly," Theodore whined. "Really badly Alvie!"

"Enough to be my bitch?" Alvin grinned, scratching at Theodore's backside.

"I am your bitch, big brother, your whore, toy, anything you want me to be!" The chubby munk cried out, his face flushed and exasperation dripping in his voice.

"Good boy." Alvin said, as Theodore saw stars. Alvin squeaked, surprised by how tight the chubby munk was. "Theodore, you're so tight..."

The chubby munk curled his paws, moaning into the sheets.

"Faster big brother." He panted. Alvin picked up speed, easing in a little more of himself each time until his was literally balls deep, ramming in and out of Theodore's tight spot.

Alvin hunched over, hitching his brother's hips back to slam him further. He slipped a paw beneath Theodore, finding his pulsing cock dripping. Theodore squeaked as Alvin gripped him firmly, jacking him off at the same rate as he pounded him. The muffled moans, sighs, and mewls trapped in Theodore's throat drove Alvin crazy.

"Louder Theodore," Alvin moaned, loosing himself in the soft glaze of lust.

Theodore's cries increased in volume. He wanted his brother to know he loved him, wanted him to know so badly.

"I love you big brother!" He panted out. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Theodore," Alvin reassured him. "Always."

Theodore smiled, smacking Alvin's ass with his hindpaw. Alvin yelped yet grinned all the while.

"That's my brother." He said proudly, feeling cloud nine was just in reach.

"A-Alvie, I don't think I can hold on." Theodore panted after a moment.

"M-me neither." Alvin huffed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he gave one final ram and released his load.

He sat back, rolling Theodore over just as the munk cummed all over his chest. Alvin giggled, caressing Theodore's face.

"Messy little brother." He nuzzled into Theodore's neck.

Theodore blushed, wrapping his arms around Alvin into a tight hug and tearing up.

"I'm glad I have you." He mumbled, slipping down from his cloud nine. Alvin snuggled against his brother, watching him fondly fall asleep.

"What are big brothers for?" He mumbled, wrapping around Theodore.


End file.
